1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a storage system for a vehicle spare tire. More particularly, the present invention relates to a storage system for a spare tire of a vehicle having a rearwardly located storage area, the storage system including a storage tub located below the floor of the vehicle and a tool retaining cover therefore.
2. Discussion
Automotive vehicles, such as minivans, vans, station wagons, sport utilities and the like are often purchased for their carrying capacity. These types of vehicles typically include a rear storage area accessible from a lift gate or tail gate. Because such vehicles are not provided with a trunk, packaging issues frequently arise concerning storage of the spare tire. Frequently, the spare tire is mounted in an upright position within the rearward storage area and adjacent to one of the vehicle side walls. However, this type of storage significantly impacts the carrying capacity of the vehicle.
It is also known to store the spare tire within a storage compartment or tub provided below the vehicle""s floor. A cover is typically provided for concealing the tub. While such arrangements do not limit the carrying capacity of the rearward storage area, a need remains for suitably securing associated tools in such an arrangement. In this regard, a crowbar and other tools which are needed for tire changing are often difficult to access.
It is also known to store the spare tire within a storage compartment or tub provided below the vehicle""s floor. A cover is typically provided for concealing the tub. One known arrangement is described in a commonly assigned U.S. patent application filed Sept. 15, 1998 and assigned U.S. Ser. No. 09/153,708 which is hereby incorporated by reference as fully set forth herein. While arrangements of the type shown in U.S. Ser. No. 09/153,708 do not limit the carrying capacity of the rearward storage area, a need remains for suitably securing associated tools in such an arrangement. In this regard, a crowbar and other tools which are needed for tire changing are often difficult to access.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a storage system for a vehicle spare tire having a tool retaining cover.
In one form, the present invention provides a cover for a spare tire storage system including a tub located beneath a floor of a vehicle. The cover includes a main body defining at least one tool retaining portion.
In an extension of the above form, the tools received within the tool retaining portions provide support for the cover over the tub.
Additional benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates from a reading of the subsequent description of the preferred embodiment and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.